The Tail of A Puppy & Dragon
by Jou's Witt E. Combac
Summary: Seto takes Joey in for a week after he finds him injured at school.
1. Prologue: Thursday

The Tail of a Puppy and a Dragon: One Week

**Prologue: Thursday**

Joey POV

I was walking to my apartment from my job. Well, I was paying all the rent, and it was leased to Joseph Wheeler. Senior, anyway.

Looking under the skirt of the dark curtains, I noticed the thin strip of light. Dad was awake.

_Fuck._

I tentatively reached for my key, buried in my pocket. I wish I had been as lucky, having the privilege to hide in the shadows.

As I opened up the door, the stale air was filled the smell of alcohol. My dad fumbled through my bedroom door, and I knew he was awake, but nonetheless…I'd been hoping…

I'd silently thought of the slim chance he hadn't gone through my possessions again.

"There you are, you little bitch of a faggot!"

I winced at his stinging, slurred words. I closed my eyes as he began his advance on me. I learned in the last few years not to run until he tried to take the one thing I protected with everything in me, the one thing I could give to someone else.

I thought about my secret desire, like every other time since I'd met him. The one person who I knew would rescue me someday from this hellhole. My fairytale wasn't perfect, but it was clockwork, complicated and reliable.

Right before the first blow crashed into me, I felt a goofy smile spread across my face. Yet again, I was able to escape complete obliteration and the loss of my virginity.

As my body hit the floor after he finished with me, I saw the face that kept me going. He looked at me one last time, and my consciousness faded to black on a happy note.

_Seto Kaiba._


	2. Day 1: Friday

**Summary:** Kaiba takes Joey in for a week after he finds Joey injured at school.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then these wouldn't exactly be fanfics, would they?

**Warning:** Slash, child abuse (mild), slight lemon (it's more of a fantasy)

**Pairing:** Joey x Seto, naturally

**Day 1: Friday**

**Seto POV**

I arrived at the high school after dropping off my brother, Mokuba, at the lower school. Sitting down in my 1a class, in my usual spot, I began working on some issues with the holograms on the DuelDisk. The model on my computer seemed to run without a kink. Soon, a familiar mop of blond limped in.

I smirked to myself as I closed the Mac. Time to play with the puppy.

He sat down in front of me, his head touching the desk.

"What's up, pup?" I taunted. I waited for the feisty rebuttal, but it never came. He didn't move.

I felt the corner of my lips turn down. "Mutt, I'm talking to you," I growled, acting more like the dog than he does on a regular basis.

Still not even a whimper from my puppy.

Wait. _My _puppy? Since when was Wheeler mine? When did start thinking about him that way? Why do these incessant thoughts keep coming back?

I couldn't take it anymore. After shaking the question away—for now—I got up and squatted in front of his desk. I tapped his head in annoyance. I was about to give the boy hell for ignoring me.

He seemed to have known I was there.

"Please Kaiba, not today," he almost whimpered.

"Worthless mutt," I muttered.

It all dissipated when I saw his face. In fact, I thought I felt _my _face soften.

"Oh, Ra, Wheeler," I murmured, guilt stabbing in my stomach.

He had a quickly reducing black eye, and bruises spotted his thin, peach-gold colored skin.

_I __must__ be losing it. Peach-gold?!  
_

There was a reddish brown spot on the corner of his mouth.

Dried blood.

And the icing on the heartstrings-tugging cake, a heart wrenching expression that replaced my favorite fiery glares.

The normally bright-with-fury hazy eyes were a little dull and very much filled with unspeakable pain.

The same kind of pain in my eyes after Gobaruzo was done abusing me.

I followed his shaken gaze as it trailed down to his calf. There was a huge pool of bright red. I felt my eyes grow wide and full of panic.

I watched as the irises locked on me before the light of consciousness slid from them. The puppy began to fall, and he nearly cracked his head. Luckily, I pulled back from shock out of time. I caught him, and vowed never again would my puppy be touched—except for me, of course.

I held the faint and slender boy in one of my arms, supporting him while I whipped out my cell phone. "Roland? I need you to come as soon as humanly possible."

I heard the tires screech outside and smiled, it was a gesture only Mokuba saw. Now Wheeler had seen it, too, even though he was lacking in the consciousness department.

Carrying the mutt bridal-style, I walked past my tri-color haired rival and his shorter look-a-like of a boyfriend.

Yugi saw me first, looking like he would hit puberty for a few more years.

"Joey!" They both yelled. Yugi gave me his Near-Tears Chibi Eyes of Pure Innocence© while Yami shot me the Ultimate Super Powered Glare o' Death©.

"He fainted in class before anyone but I showed up. Apparently, someone beat the living daylights out of him," I explained, never looking up from the quickly turning ashen boy. The dynamic duo shuddered slightly.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but I'll make sure he'll be fine, Yugi. Not just for your sake, but for mine as well." The last sentence dropped to a low murmur audible only to my ears.

"Okay," Yugi said as Yami's arms wrapped around his small body.

"Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Of course. Anything to help out a friend," he smiled brightly.

I'm pretty sure I smiled. "Since I won't be in class today, do you mind telling the teachers we'll be out today?"

His smile was still bright, his amethyst eyes sparkling.

"Sure. Joey's already behind, so yeah, I'd be happy to do that for you guys."

"Thanks, Yugi. You too, Yami."

Then his gaze dropped to the boy in my arms. "Get better soon, Joey." His gaze trailed back up to Yami.

Yugi awkwardly hugged both of us, and walked away. Yami stood there, though, looking me over.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Either of them."

"I should think so, because if something happens to Joey, someone else will have to carry you out," the malice and venom flexed angrily in his voice.

"I have no animosity toward the puppy here. Do you really think I would sink so low as to kick a puppy?"

"Someone did, apparently."

"His dad, I think."

He cringed. I walked toward the limo as he walked towards his beloved.

Just as when they thought I was out of earshot, I heard Yami whisper to Yugi, "Go ahead and say what you want, aibou."

"Seto loves Joey. You lose, pay up," he sang.

Yami and I chuckled, but the pipsqueak had a point. I didn't have the same hating feelings for the dog anymore, that much was true. They had long since faded away. But had they really transformed into…love?

Hmm. An interesting point to consider on the ride to Kaiba Mansion.

**Joey POV**

_He slid his hands all across my bare body. I shied away from the feather light touches at first. But then his soft lips pressed on mine, and our tongues dueled fiercely in my mouth,_

_I melted to him. _

_A shock shot up my spine when he moaned my name. He slipped his long, thin fingers over my rock-hard member, soon to be joined his mouth. I stared into the melted blue eyes as our gazes relocked._

_Just as the tip of his tongue dipped into the slit atop my shaft. _

_I gasped in surprised pleasure._

_"Seto," I moaned..._

"You rang, Pup?"

My eyes snapped open in realization. They locked with the same cold blue eyes, outlined with worry. My heart doubled in tempo.

I quickly studied my surroundings. A large red room, a poster of a red-eyed black dragon, and red satin pillows along with black silk sheets adorned a four poster bed.

And an extremely hot 17-year-old CEO was sitting directly less than a foot away on top of the bed where I was lying.

The pain between my legs told me I wasn't dreaming about how close I was to Kaiba.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice slower than I remembered.

"Kaiba Manor, of course. You couldn't stay at the hospital."

"Why?" I asked, my voice sharper than I'd intended.

His face fell a little. I had to use my best resistance not to reach up and caress his face, to comfort him. Even then, I had a little difficulty.

"Well, I'm not sure if you remember, but you fainted before 1A this morning from blood loss. Here was closer, with a much better medical team, so I planned to take you back here. Fortunately, you regained consciousness long enough to mumble something about your father."

I gulped. As soon as he started talking about my dad, his beautiful pale face darkened to that of a death angel watching the world burn.

"W-what did you do, Kaiba?"

He looked away, but not before I saw the burning guilt.

I reached out and pulled down his jaw to hover over mine. "Tell me. Please."

We glared at each other for a really long time, never breaking.

"I had him arrested for countless charges of battery and abuse to a minor," he said finally.

"What evidence do you have?"

His eyes burned into mine and gestured to me. His silence spoke volumes.

"Whatever, since I assume the lease to my apartment is now gone," a smile flashed in his eyes as he leaned away, "did you think about where the hell I'm going to stay?"

I saw the 9th wonder of the world. Seto Kaiba blushing. It was one of those experiences that leaves you wondering "How is that even possible?", right after Yugi's Near-Tears Chibi Eyes of Innocence®.

"Honestly, Mokuba was hoping you'd stay. We get pretty lonely around here, Joey. And I wouldn't mind if you stayed, too."

My face masked my internal mouth hanging open. Did he just call me Joey?

"Wow, Kaiba. That's really nice of you."

He grinned at me, and my heart almost stopped beating. I understood why he acted so stoic—he might blind somebody as venomously dazzling as his smile was. Not to mention all the innocent lives that would be crushed by stampede if—when—the fan girls found out he smiled. And if they reacted the same way I did, there may have been tons of dead girls mid-swoon and clutching their hearts. Mokuba and I were the only ones to see it.

I couldn't help but stare. Here is the most beautiful person in the universe. And he smiled at me. I had it bad for him. I wasn't much better than the fan girls...

"Joey?" he asked, breaking my reverie.

"Sorry--I got distracted. Do you mind if I think it over?"

"Take all the time you need. Think it over while you rest some more."

"Just one more thing, then. I don't understand. Why're you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

Kaiba's eyebrows shot up. "I don't hate you. You really don't know how wrong you are."

"But all the fighting--"

"Will be explained when you feel better," he promised. "But now I'm curious. What did you get distracted by?"

The blush was thick on my face.

"You were smiling. It's something I've never seen before. But I understand why you save it for Mokuba."

"Mokuba hasn't seen me smile in a few years. Now get some rest."

My mouth slipped into a pout.

He laughed, the sound deep and rich and sexy. I was mesmerized.

"Well, though I'm not really sure why, thanks for helping me recover, Seto." I half smiled, patting his hand and leaving it there.

A faint pink dusted on his cheeks and spread across the bridge of his nose.

"Of course. I couldn't let you go back to your drunk and abusive dad. Mokuba would have had my head. And I'd beat myself up pretty hard, too."

And with that, he tried to slide away from me. I had his hand in a death grip.

My heart skipped yet another beat as he gently pried his hand from mine. The only thing I could remember was screaming in my head like a fan girl, "He's touching me! HE'S TOUCHING ME!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Later, puppy. There's a bathroom directly to the left of your room when you need it."

He turned off the light behind me, and closed the door, once again leaving me to question what just transpired.

When did we get on first-name basis?!

I stopped by the bathroom quickly about 10 minutes later, just to see how I'd come along. Almost all the bruises had yellowed; I would look normal again most likely later in the day. And the long but shallow slash on my calf had sealed up, but I bet I had lost a lot of blood. My eye looked back to normal, and other than the fact my hair was like Yami Marik's (sticking up in thousands of random directions), I was back to myself. In the pair of boxers I wore yesterday and a gray shirt that was probably Seto's.

Normal, that is, until I saw the emotion shining in my eyes. I realized it was the same look Yami gave Yugi and vice versa. Smiling to myself, I confirmed what was undoubtedly true.

Undying devotion. Inextinguishable passion. Addictive love.

I walked back over two doors right. The door was cracked, so I peeked in. There the young CEO sat, typing away as usual. I felt a slight constriction in my chest, as though my heart had swollen up to the point of losing space. Sighing quietly to myself, I almost tiptoed out, but I felt giddy and a little flirty. I blew a kiss through the door, giggling as I went back to my room.

I was out in my dreams the second my head touched a pillow.

In my dreams, along Seto Kaiba.

**Seto POV, same night (still day 1)**

I felt a light caress on my top lip coming from my door as I added some last minute items that should square away the new(er) DuelDisk.

Yawning for a moment, I checked the time. 12:30 am.

I was done with KaibaCorp for now. Things would be a lot more efficient without all of my idiotic & incompetent employees.

But I have who I have.

I shut down my laptop. I wondered how Joey was doing.

Our rooms were very close. Mine was just to the right of his, so I could check on him when the need arose.

From the sound of slow sighs, Joey was deep in sleep, so I cracked open the door. Quietly checking on him, I leaned over and for once, did something completely out of instinct. I, extremely lightly, swooped down and placed a kiss in his mop of gold. I chuckled to myself the consequences of what I just did. If my fan girls were to find out, _someone _(probably Joey) was likely to get a DuelDisk to the brain.

I mean, I'd been thinking it over. I had a strong sense of protection towards him, almost possessive.

The fact that he could leave at anytime made me sick.

I found that normally, the more a person thought about something, the less they want it. Being the sore thumb I was, I wanted most what I couldn't stop thinking about.

I knew Mokuba would miss him around here, but I would be...depressed. My one shot with the puppy (1) would be gone.

And just to think. What started as irritating rivalry turned into intoxicating romance.

In love...with Joey Wheeler.

A quick conviction wave flushed through my system.

I'd saved Joey from dying...and now my heart was forever his.

_Damn puppy._

(1) A puppyshipping oneshot!


	3. Day 2: Saturday

**Summary:** Kaiba takes Joey in for a week after he finds Joey injured at school.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then these wouldn't exactly be fanfics, would they?

**Warning:** Slash, slight lemon (another fantasy)

**Pairing:** Joey x Seto, naturally

**Day 2: Saturday**

**Seto POV  
**

_Joey and I were walking to school, about a block away. Suddenly, he reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers. I blushed as he walked closer to me. We were about 30 seconds from the main building when he whisked me off. I looked around. We were racing in the woods. When he had me where he wanted me, I was gently thrown against a tree trunk. The lips of an angel slanted over mine, tracing my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I gave it to him, closing my eyes and moaning into our passionate kiss._

_Things were moving quickly, our feral hormones taking over._

_Just as my hands slid up over his chest, I heard a soft purring. Breaking the kiss, I looked up to see none other than...Joey?!_

_"Seto. Wake up. I need you out here..."_

My eyes snapped open. I heard the same quiet mew to the right of my bed. There the puppy sat, legs folded, inside my chair behind my desk. He smiled a little.

"Morning," he chirped brightly.

I groaned, rolling back into bed.

"Sorry to bother you so early on Saturday, but--"

I sat up so fast I nearly hit vertigo. "Saturday? KaibaCorp is closed to the public."

"I guess. But that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Since you're not going to work today, how full is your agenda?"

I thought for a moment. Mokuba didn't have to be picked up from the sleepover at Yugi's house until Monday afternoon. Yugi was to take him to school, and I would be picking him up.

And since the weekend began, KaibaCorp would be closed except to me if I needed to get in.

So, I was alone with Joey in Kaiba Mansion.

"Not very. Why?"

A solid red blush stripe appeared from cheek to cheek. "Well...you seem kind of lonely, so I was hoping I could do something so that you get outside today."

I looked at him, the surprise evident on my face.

"Sure, puppy. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, if I'm going to take up a permanent residence here, I'm going to need more than this as my wardrobe," he grinned, gesturing to the boxers and gray shirt hanging to his slender frame.

My eyebrow twitched slightly. "You're staying?"

"Sure, as long as you and Mokuba don't mind me around here."

_You're talking about conceivably forever._

"Well, we can take care of that later. I guess you'll have to wear my stuff."

He smiled as though he was thrilled by the idea. I got up and he blushed a little, his eyes growing. I looked down, only to see myself in just boxers. I walked over to the vast closet. I gestured for him to follow me. His eyes grew to about Yugi-normal-size.

I reached for a black pair of skinny jeans and a white turtleneck (like the ones I wore all the time).

"Seto, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have skinny jeans?"

I bit back a laugh. "In case I run low on my regular pants."

After walking out, he voiced to me he was going to shower and was leaving the clothes on his bed.

I showered a little quicker in the bathroom down the hall in the opposite direction. Pulling myself together, I realized I'd forgotten to give Joey his sneakers back. Slipping on my daily black turtleneck and tight black pants, I was walking around to Joey's room. There wasn't a sound in there, so I entered and set his shoes down. Unfortunately, just as I turned around, Joey walked in, shaking the water drops out of his hair like a real puppy, in nothing but a towel, and I was painfully reminded of my feelings for my puppy.

His skin had healed completely, back to its normal slight pink color and glistening slightly. Even the gash on his leg was scar less. My puppy was built more than I thought/fantasized. The towel was riding lower, but I couldn't avert my eyes from the glowing gold orbs.

"Hey, Set. Why're you in here?"

I blinked once. "I had your shoes deodorized. I was just returning them."

"Oh. Thanks, but I was going to wear my boots. They're like yours."

"You carry around my boots in your backpack?"

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

I cracked a smile. I had a fleeting thought that I've smiled more in the past 24 hours than I have in my entire life. Joey just had that effect on me.

I had it _bad_.

"It doesn't matter. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Okay. There is one thing, though," his smile wavered slightly.

My face touched a bedpost. "Hmm?"

Joey's stomach growled and the smile turned sheepish.

"Sure, Joey, we can get you something to eat."

He grinned and I showed myself out. As I left, I threw a glance over my shoulder, only to catch a glimpse of his smooth back. I had to walk a little fast to stop drooling.

After he started looking like a deity, he devoured anything not nailed to the table. And maybe something that was.

**Joey POV**

We arrived quickly, getting things done pretty fast. 16 pairs of black skinny jeans, 4 pairs of dress pants, 4 jackets that matched the dress pants, at least 24 button-down shirts, 16 turtlenecks like Seto's, and for some formal things to which Seto would drag me along undoubtedly, I even had a tuxedo now, and it was really nice (2). As we drove off in the limo from the mall after getting me a wardrobe similar to Seto's, I began interrogating.

"So, Set, where's Mokuba been?"

"He's at Yugi's place. He invited him over."

That stung. "Oh."

"Yeah, well, he saw me carrying you out of school and figured you would be out a few days. So he asked Mokuba over so he wouldn't have to see one of his favorite people in such a bad condition."

"Oh. What happened to me?" I had blacked out after my dad's first shot.

"Well, Joey, you limped into class yesterday with bruises, a black eye, and you had a bloody gash on your leg. I was scared to death you'd lost too much blood."

Things were beginning to get intense between us. My voice was just a hushed murmur when I asked my next question.

"Why were you worried about me?"

"Because, like I said last night, I don't hate you."

After that, the icy cerulean orbs looked away from mine.

"Then why all the fighting?" I could barely hear myself over my thundering heartbeat.

"Because. You didn't really notice me otherwise."

Something just completely disrupted. My eyes grew twice their size and I hit the fan.

"Didn't notice you?! You tortured me for the last 3 years of my life because you thought I wouldn't _notice you?!_"

He allowed a small nod and flinched.

"Seto Kaiba. That is the lamest excuse for attention I've ever heard. Not to mention...there was no way I couldn't," I admitted, my voice back to shaking. "If you really want to know, when I first met everybody, you stood out. You were different, in a good kind of way."

Seto blushed, and I felt that fuzzy feeling spreading through my system.

We were quiet for a while, and I nearly fell asleep. I was barely conscious until we hit a bump and the side of my head landed on his chest. My head fit perfectly there, like puzzle pieces. I considered glancing up at his face, but I was freezing, so I moved closer, drawing a line with the tip of my nose. He didn't protest, so I wrapped his arms around me. He squeezed me tighter to him, leaning his head down to my hair.

We were lost in our own little world, and I was leaning up toward him, about to taste the tantalizing lips that tortured me, that haunted me in my dreams—

Suddenly the door opened and we jumped apart, blushing heavily. My head was swimming with his addictive smell.

I followed him into Kaiba Mansion. I hid out in my room for a while. After all, there wasn't just romantic tension between us. I found a friend waiting in my pants.

After I had...ahem...taken care of the situation, I walked up to Seto, who was quietly working in his office.

"Hey, Seto. I'm not really sure what to say, except that I meant what I said about you. So...yeah. And I'm sorry about the whole cuddling thing."

I turned to leave.

"I'm not. I rather enjoyed our little cuddling session."

You could see red exploding across my face in patches. He was smiling, rotating his chair away from me.

This tension had to end, preferably now. I tiptoed over to his desk and I sat up on the edge, looking down at him.

As he swiveled around, he looked surprised to see me that close, yet he didn't flinch.

Instead, he looked me directly in the eyes. "What are you playing at, pup?"

I decided beating around the bush got us nowhere.

"I know you like me a lot, and I like you a lot, too. I just want to see to what level."

He leaned up. "And just how do you plan on testing that?"

I leaned down. "I think it's obvious," I murmured, trying to seem like this wasn't my first time.

I crossed the distance, and our lips brushed for the very first time.

**Seto POV**

It was a chaste, barely there type of kiss, and it only lasted a moment, but my first kiss was so explosive it felt like the back of my head blew out and it was one I'd treasure, especially since it came from Joey. He pulled away, his golden orbs sparkling. I knew my eyes were sparkling, too.

"Wow," we said simultaneously.

"I guess...would it be rude if I asked to kiss you...repeatedly?"

I smirked, then let my face slip into a pout. "No, I don't think so...but you're _so _far away."

A quirked eyebrow was his response.

"Play with me," I mouthed.

"Any day. I have the time if you have the energy."

I grinned at his pick-up line. Sighing shyly, he held out his hands. I coerced him closer to me, and he fell on top of me, and I met an old friend: the ground, with Joey straddling my legs. His hands held my face and my hands fell to the small of his back. His thumbs stroked my face gently. We kissed again, this time less careful. My tongue traced along the line where his lips met, letting me in his mouth. He tasted sweet, like his own unique flavor of candy. We did a little exploration in each others' mouth, probing and swirling. We only separated for air.

I looked into liquid gold. He looked a little exasperated, but really happy, like he'd been waiting for this.

"Don't think you'll always be on top," I warned halfheartedly.

"Please. Get used to being under me."

I laughed. We'd only kissed for the first time, and now we were swapping innuendos.

Joey had broken the icy barrier around my heart.

"Thank you, Joey," I breathed.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"For bringing me back. I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

We lay like that for a while, his head in the crook of my neck while I listened to his heart beat. I found it doubled if I moved so much as an inch. But it was getting late, so Joey needed to go to bed.

I rubbed his back. "Come on, puppy, I know you're tired," I deduced. He whined a no and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"Joey, come on, you've got to sleep."

He shook his head, still not moving from my neck's curve.

I groaned. "Why are you being difficult?"

"Nightmares," he finally admitted, but his voice was muffled through my shoulder.

"Nightmares? About what?"

"My dad coming back to get me, only to get you by mistake," he mumbled. I could barely understand him. My eyes widened a little when tiny wet spots stained my shoulder.

"Please Joey, don't cry. No one will ever take me away from you."

He nodded, and I stood up very carefully in vain. He was wrapped around me tightly.

I walked him into his room, setting him down lightly. He let go, reluctance in his gaze as he looked up at me with his sleepy puppy eyes.

I pressed my lips to his forehead. "Goodnight, Joey."

"Staaaay," he yawned.

I sighed as he drifted off into sleep. I almost crept away when he grabbed my arm, still asleep, and yanked me down next to him.

I wasn't going anywhere.

He smiled goofily. "Seto. My blue-eyed dragon."

I thought to myself, why not humor him?

"Joey," I whispered huskily in his ear. "My golden puppy."

I didn't realize I had taken in such a hormonal puppy.

He whimpered a little, arching his back. I nearly whimpered, too, when the friction between us brushed.

I did my best to control my carnal need to ravish him, to make him mine forever. But it got a lot easier as I fell deeper into sleep.

(2) What do you think Jou will need a tux for?

**JWEC: **Damn teenagers are horny like bunnies!

**Hikari JWEC:** Like you're any better.

***JWEC blushes***

**JWEC: **Shut up.


	4. Day 3: Sunday

**JWEC:** I know you're tired of me. I'm about to get out your way. I just wanted to say this sucker is _long_.

**Summary:** Kaiba takes Joey in for a week after he finds Joey injured at school.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then these wouldn't exactly be fanfics, would they?

**Warning:** Slash, definite lemon. Some pretty strong words about lemon time.

**Pairing:** Joey x Seto, naturally

**Day 3: Sunday**

**Joey POV**

A gust of cool air swept across my torso, and I shivered. I found the nearest source of warmth, at my fingertips. A lovely, warm source was very close to me, so I squirmed closer to it.

I sighed, content. The surface was smooth and very firm, it wasn't hard or soft.

The shape was contoured with my head, and I fit like a puzzle piece.

My eyes snapped open.

There was a pale chest rising and falling in front of me.

My heart was racing as I lightly brushed my fingertips over the pale flesh. He shuddered slightly, but otherwise didn't react.

"Wow," I mouthed. I felt goose bumps rising on my skin. I don't know if it was just a reflex or if he was awake, but his arms tightened around me, and I was tempted to torment him, to butterfly kiss him everywhere.

_Goose bumps…?_

I then realized I was extremely topless.

I blinked once, before I kissed a previously unknown sensitive spot on Seto's jaw.

He moaned softly, and it felt like he looked down at me, only to see me curled up in his chest.

"Joey?"

"Did you expect the Easter Bunny?"

"Well, a little bit..."

Another first. Set made a joke I laughed at.

"Do you know if anything happened last night?"

"No, not really. I think we just lost our shirts is all."

I blushed at that the thought of how that might have happened.

"Did you sleep nightmare free?"

I blushed. "Yes," I nodded with a small voice. The dreams I had were far from scary.

"Your blue-eyed dragon protected you, did he?"

My blush darkened and my eyes flickered up to him, shocked beyond reason. He tried looking innocent, but the smugness was burning clear behind it.

Instantly, the shock turned to absolute indignation as he did his best to hide a snicker. I sprung up to him and pinned him down by his shoulders.

"How did you find out?!" I shrieked-snarled.

He shook his head and gestured zipping his mouth.

It seemed other methods were necessary.

I growled. "Fine. I'll make you talk."

Slowly, the smugness faded out of the spotlight to show curiosity.

I held his jaw with one hand, pinning him with the other arm, and leaned down low enough so that if I'd wanted to, I could've kissed him. But I was far enough away so he couldn't kiss me.

I hovered there, and I saw the need growing there, in the desperate blue.

But I needed him to know he couldn't just mess with me; he had to know it could go both ways.

"Seto," I murmured, our lips barely brushing by my siren call. "Tell me..."

He shuddered a no.

He wasn't going easily, I was going to have to work. I brushed my lips along his jaw, trying to find his sensitive spot.

"Nngh...!"

Jackpot. I continued my exploration, finding another under both of his ears. There was even one on his neck, right above his collarbone.

"Last chance, Set..."

"Never."

I nearly growled again. It was time for drastic measures.

I sucked lightly but mercilessly on the spot on his neck, and he thrashed a little, apparently trying to get in the action. He didn't give in until there was a reddish purple bruise on his neck.

"You talk when you sleep," he admitted breathlessly.

"See? Was that so hard? And what else do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry for messing with you. You know why I did it."

"Do I?" I pushed, grinning.

He flipped over, pinning me down. My innocent act was much more believable.

"Please, Set. I'm under a misapprehension."

"Never mind, I'll tell you another time."

And with a smirk, he left me lying there. He was rubbing his neck as he left to his room.

**Seto POV**

What was I playing at, almost telling the puppy I loved him?

I mean, I was confident he loved me back, but I was only so sure. What would he see in me, anyway? He wasn't the brainiest one around, but he was much more clever than he let on. He was kind and feisty, and the most loyal person I'd ever met. And if all of that wasn't enough, he was...beautiful. That didn't really do him justice, but it was all I had.

I worked hard and relentlessly on something all day to keep my mind off of him, and I didn't even know what it was. Joey was in the game room, playing video games for hours. Although I typed for hours on end, I analyzed why I was so different from before, and realized just having Mokuba around to keep me company wasn't enough. I would need someone around all the time, someone to keep me on my toes. And preferably someone I liked all-around.

I could only think of one person who fit perfectly...

...Like a puzzle piece.

I looked back at him while he ate everything in a 4 foot radius that evening.

Even eating as though I hadn't fed him yesterday, he was graceful about it. How, I don't really know. But it was, and it made a prima ballerina look clumsy.

"Hey, Seto?" the puppy quipped, breaking my reverie.

I peered up at him.

"What were you about to say this morning?"

I blushed. _Shit._

"Iwannabeyourboyfriend," I muttered, toning the truth down. I wanted to be _way _more than that, but a boyfriend would be a good starting point. Besides, I couldn't just out myself by screaming "I love you". I had to use baby steps.

"What was that?" He asked, cocking his head like a puppy. God, he was adorable.

"Iwannabeyourboyfriend," I said slightly clearer, a little louder, but just as fast.

"One more time?"

I snarled, rising from the table and letting him have it. "Dammit, Joey Wheeler! I am trying to fucking ask you to let me be your boyfriend. Did you hear that?!"

He didn't even have the sense to flinch (3). "Yes, I heard," he answered calmly.

I sat back down, my head in my hands. "I'm sorry. That wasn't your fault. I just--"

I heard a slight clacking coming closer. "Shh...you were allowed to overreact. You bottle emotions up. (4)"

I sniffed.

"I don't understand why, though. Why me?"

I looked up at him, incredulous. The gorgeous gold eyes held mine. "Why you? Because...you frustrate me, you taunt me, you tease me...you present me with an irresistible but impossible challenge. You've got a fire that burns within you like no one else. You're feisty and fighty, but you're really loyal and sweet and kind. That's where puppy comes from. You're absolutely breathtaking, and I have trouble getting a complete breath out, let alone full sentences when I even so much as think about you. So I don't breathe a lot. And if all that wasn't enough, I always find out something surprising about you I didn't know before. There's something about you that's so infuriatingly addictive." I hadn't realized half of what I said, but even I knew I wasn't lying about any of it.

"What are you trying to say, Seto?" he asked, his voice tight.

"Am I really sounding that bad?"

"You sound as though you're trying to express love for someone."

My eyes dropped. He sighed.

"Practice saying the phrases 'I love you' and 'I love you, too'. You'll get better at it in no time," he chirped brightly as he walked away.

"Why do I need practice, where are you going, and why are you going?"

"Because, you have a boyfriend you love and he loves you back. And your room," he said, kissing the top of my head as he continued.

"You didn't answer why you were going," I pointed out.

"Because I know you're a bag of raging hormones, in about 15 seconds you're going to run up behind me, tackle me onto your bed, and try to take me. And I'd like a head start so I'll be on top," he called from the stairs. "My hormones want to do the work."

**Joey POV**

I took a look around Seto's room. Whereas the color scheme in my room was black and red, this room was blue accented with white. It was an extremely pretty room, and there was a small picture of Mokuba on the side. Next to it was the picture of me and Seto holding, blushing, and glaring at each other from Duelist Kingdom. It was supposed to be just him, but Anzu had pushed me into him just when Yugi took the picture. Naturally, Seto caught me, and I acted as though I wasn't too happy. Yugi printed doubles. He sent me one, as a joke, and I guess one to Seto. I kept mine, secretly thrilled. I didn't know he kept this...

He was up the stairs, but a little faster than I'd accounted for. So he tackled me a little earlier than what I'd prepared for.

He landed on top of me, shirt gone. I knew my eyes grew with admiration when my breath caught.

His pale chest was practically glowing.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"Yes, I do, but I think I'd like it better in this light."

And with that, I flipped him over.

"Fine, you can go first," he groaned. (5)

"See? Isn't it fun giving into me?"

"I wouldn't get used to it."

«**LEMON!!** Skip to **END LEMON** if you no likey»

I shrugged slightly, whipping off my shirt and diving on top of him. I pressed my lips to his, with our tongues dueling fiercely. He moaned slightly, and it sent a shock off in my system, alerting me I liked the sound, and craved more of it.

Breaking the kiss, I trailed down to the mark I hadn't intended on giving him earlier this morning.

Tracing the spot with my tongue, I continued my exploration south until I hit his nipples.

They were pink, hard and just begging to be sucked. And naturally, I was happy to oblige.

I swirled my 3rd longest muscle around his warm skin. Seto moaned even louder as I nipped him. Working until it was swollen and a little purple, I was relentless. Then it came time to abuse the other side.

Once I was done with that section, I kept moving south, determined to get to the main event.

I made a quick stop, dipping my tongue into his belly button.

He jerked his hips directly into me.

"Patience, Seto," I taunted.

"Stoppp teeeasing meee," he cried out.

I eventually took pity on him, yanking down the only barrier to the long-awaited forefront, a 9 inch monster.

I observed and admired the manhood, his Kaiba pride. A painful looking hard-on, beaded with precum and flushed red for obvious reasons, stood proudly in front of my face.

I took longer than I thought, since Seto was able to breathe at a normal rate. I couldn't have that...

The breaths were becoming deeper...just as the tip of my tongue dipped into the slit atop his shaft.

He gasped sharply.

"Ohgods!"

Drawing my tongue up and down all over, I repressed my gag reflex and deep throated him, twice. I even moaned once, knowing what the vibrations would do.

He moaned even louder. He was close, that much I could tell.

I kept up the good work, only to stop at the last second.

"Sorry, Seto."

He growled, dragging me up. He flipped over us so I saw him stark naked and sweating lightly. God, he was beautiful. He was even more than I had hoped for/imagined.

"What are you doing?! You said I could go first," I whined.

"You keep whining like that, puppy. You took too long, so I'm finishing up here."

True to his word, he stripped me down. He trailed down a line of kisses, stopping at my own hard friend.

Compared to other guys, I wasn't short. 8 1/2 inches of pure Joey. But to Set, I may have just hit puberty.

He worked fast and smart, terrorizing my poor nipples and giving the best (by default) blowjob I'd ever had. He had me breathing in a shallow pattern in no time. To keep me quiet, I guess, he stuck 3 fingers on top of my lips. Not liking that very much, I sucked the offending digits in my mouth, moistening them. He moaned, and the vibration was amazing. I moaned with him.

I was about to cum when he stopped. I looked down at him through half-lidded eyes.

Only Set and I (and possibly the yami's and hikari's) would have smirked during sex.

"Sorry, Joey," he mimicked in my voice.

"You can...be a...real bastard, you know," I said, my voice breathy.

"Oh really?" he smiled evilly as he withdrew his fingers.

It was such a turn on.

"I'll show you just how much of a bastard I can be."

**Outside View (A/N: Sorry guys, but it was the best way to write this part .)**

He slid one finger into the panting boy beneath him. Joey writhed, not yet used to the intrusive feeling.

"Relax," Seto soothed above him. Once he'd calmed down, Seto slid another slim finger into Joey's tight hole. He stretched him out as much as possible, not wanting to hurt him. But as he slid in 1 last finger, Joey howled in pain.

It felt like he was splitting in half.

"Joey, love, you need to relax. I really don't want to hurt you..."

He tried to relax, and did a little.

Seto sighed, and started feeling around for that single bundle of nerves that would show Joey it was worth it.

He could feel Seto moving around inside him, and knew his boyfriend was trying really hard not to take him that second.

He looked down, beautiful as Seto was. He was like a little kid, trying to find their toy car under a couch.

Joey saw white lights, and immense pleasure replaced the pain. His scream flew into the night.

"Joey?"

"What was that?!"

"Your prostate, I would guess."

"Do you remember where that was? "

He thought briefly. "Yes."

"Then do me a favor," he started, catching his breath. "Touch it again."

The older smiled. Instead of touching there, he withdrew his fingers. The shorter whined, until he felt the tip of something much bigger at his entrance.

Seto leaned down and kissed Joey to distract him. Popping the head through the tight ring of muscle, Joey's sharp gasp was muffled.

Once Joey got over the initial shock, he jerked his hips upward, signaling Seto to move.

Cautiously, Seto moved in.

Joey arched his hips, taking the hardness further within him. Seto had hit his soft spot. So much pleasure came from just the thought that the guy he had loved so much for such a long time was inside him.

Seto hissed a little. Joey was so hot and tight it almost gave Seto chills.

"Oh my god, puppy."

He tried his hardest not to fuck him into next week, but seeing Joey in pure bliss wasn't helping. Nevertheless, he did a pretty good job, until he saw Joey with his arms crossed.

"Really now, is that the best you can do?" Seto pulled most of the way out, crossed his arms and rested on Joey's knees.

"Without having you in real pain tomorrow."

"Oh. Make it hurt."

Seto's eyes grew and his mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"Look, Set, this is my first time doing this. Don't you want to make this memorable and special for me?"

"Yes, but I didn't plan on carrying you around all day tomorrow."

"Please?" he choked out finally. "For me?"

"Don't do this to me, Joey," the taller groaned.

Joey looked away.

"Ugh. You know, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"Coming from the person who has his dick up my ass."

They exchanged smirks.

Seto pounded into Joey, and he arched his hips back with a satisfied groan.

"Much better."

"I warned you. You're gonna hurt like hell tomorrow."

"I've felt worse."

"No turning back."

"Shut up and hit me with your best shot," he taunted.

Seto's eyes, previously ice but with something under the surface, were overtaken by a feral look, turning slightly red.

He pounded into Joey again and again, with them crying out every time.

While Joey twisted in almost maniacal pleasure, his boyfriend was gaining speed close to the end. He was swirling in ecstasy, just like before, when Seto stopped one of the most amazing blow jobs ever.

Seto felt Joey's walls closing in on him. He was close, and knew Joey was, too. He almost roughly grabbed the rock hard flesh between Joey's legs. Pumping in time with his thrusts, Joey nearly came at Seto's touch. But he held on as long as he could, trying to make Seto think he wasn't easy. Eventually, though, all good things must come to an end (6) and Joey came, about a second before Seto. As Seto's seed filled Joey's hole and Joey's splashed between their hot and sweaty bodies, they screamed each others' names into the darkness around them.

Collapsing onto the heaving chest before him, Seto reached to intertwine their fingers. He groaned as he gently pulled out of off Joey.

"Bet...ter?"

"You...have no...idea. Thank...you...Seto," Joey panted before kissing his hair.

They laid there for a while, catching their breath.

"You're quite impressive, you know. I promise I'll never forget tonight. You've made your mark. So...can I make mine?"

Seto looked up into Joey's eyes and saw the fire there. Fueled by carnal thoughts.

"Hey, if you're totally spent, I understand. We could

He snickered. "Ready for round two already, puppy? Really now?"

wait until to--"

Seto handed Joey a small bottle from behind his head before laying his ear back on Joey's chest to hear the thundering heartbeat.

"Do you know how use this?"

Joey was liberally covering 3 fingers.

"I would think so."

Seto sighed quietly.

"Hey, dragon," Joey whispered in his ear huskily, "anytime you want to move."

He flipped him over so Joey was on top.

"Are you just going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to take me?"

Joey grinned almost ferally.

Gently sliding in one finger, Seto squirmed a little. He wasn't at all used to the intrusion.

Joey massaged the tight ring of muscle around his finger. "Set, I know it's a little uncomfortable, but it's a lot better if you relax."

Seto let go, releasing the tension on his muscles. By then, Joey had slid in another finger, and was scissoring his fingers. Things were going pretty smoothly until the last finger, when he yelped out in pain.

"Seto, you need to relax or you'll hurt like Anzu did when she kissed Yami (7)."

They winced at the memory.

Joey tapped around, poking and prodding until there was a sharp gasp beneath him.

He poked the same spot a few more times before removing his fingers, earning him a whine from the older brunet beneath him.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against Seto's at precisely the same second as he popped the head of his manhood through the hole. He gave yet another gasp, though this time, it was muffled.

''Are you okay?"

He nodded stiffly. "Just do me a favor. Find that spot, aim for it, and fuck me as hard and as fast you can."

"Set, are you sure? I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"I'm as sure as much as you love me."

For a moment, the feral look in both pairs of eyes faded. They each saw what lust had clouded over. Joey paused to stroke Seto's cheek.

"I love you a lot, you know."

"Don't tell me. Show me."

The one on top smirked. "You asked for it."

"And I plan on getting some. So whenever you're ready."

The carnal look returned, and Joey shoved into Seto, remembering exactly where to look.

They both cried out in pleasure. Seto was like an inferno for a claustrophobic, so wonderfully tight and hot. And Joey, he was just so...filling, the way he was in Seto, all 8 1/2 inches of him. And yet, he wished he was deeper, so Joey could really be in him.

Joey thrusted in and out, gaining speed. The older boy thrashed beneath him in maniacal pleasure.

Seto began tensing up again, so Joey knew he was getting close. He too was getting back to that same point of swirling ecstasy.

He reached for Seto's 9 inch Kaiba pride, only to find a hand already working. He growled slightly, but simply entwined his hand in Seto's, speeding up the process.

Seto soon couldn't take all this pleasure, and closed his walls over Joey completely as his seed splashed onto their chests. Said person jerked into Seto one last time before spilling his seed in said person's hole.

As the boys climaxed, they screamed each others' name into the night once more.

Joey collapsed next to his boyfriend.

"Now...I'm...spent."

«**END**** LEMON!!**» Joey POV

I giggled. "I guess that wraps up this evening's session."

"Well, we do have to be at school in 2 hours."

I frowned. "That can't be right..."

He pointed to the clock. 5:30 am.

"Or we do."

"Joey, I'm sorry. On a normal basis, I would shower with you this morning, but we had to go for round 2. We just ran out of time."

"Not true." I yanked on his arm.

I knew I had a point; something about seeing me covered in water and bubbles was making him cheeky.

Even if we were both hurting like hell, it was a constant reminder of what happened between us.

I got dressed first, a white button down, skinnys and the same boots. With unerring skill, I threw him his usual outfit. I even handed him the sleeveless white trench coat.

I knew him so well. (8)

**Assorted A/N [little things I think should be pointed out]:**

**(3) The ironic thing is, Joey was highly intimidating in this chapter, while Seto wasn't on edge like he usually was. **

**(4) Joey's like the King of Bottling Emotions. If I do say so myself, the irony of this chapter is SPOT ON!  
**

**(5) Yeah, another prime example of my tendency to write characters, especially Seto, OOC.  
**

**(6) We all know this be not necessarily true. 9 times out of ten, yes. But Joey and Seto aren't your average pairing.  
**

**(7) Can't you see little Yugi going super mega bitch on Anzu for kissing Yami? If you can't, imagine Anzu in a full body cast (from her _dear_ friend Yugi) and in a coma after a Mind Crush (courtesy of Yami).  
**

**(8) This footnote serves absolutely no purpose.**


	5. Day 4: Monday

**Summary:** Kaiba takes Joey in for a week after he finds Joey injured at school.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then these wouldn't exactly be fanfics, would they?

**Warning:** Slash, child abuse (mild) mentions, Yugi attacked maniacally by Joey

**Pairing:** Joey x Seto, naturally

**Day 4: Monday**

**Seto POV**

We got out earlier than I expected, and sat in the limo.

I moved a few things in my messenger bag around. "I have to go into KaibaCorp today after we pick up Mokuba. I'll probably only be an hour."

"Okay," he murmured. I looked up to see Joey sitting on the adjacent corner, his eyes to the ground.

"Puppy, what are you doing over there?" I pouted. "I need you over here."

He crawled over to me, but couldn't hold my gaze.

I tilted his head up. "Whatever I did that's bothering you, I'm sorry."

"I'm not bothered, just thinking," he said softly, smiling gently.

Roland started driving ahead of us.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, dropping my hand.

"Well," he started, curling into me. "You know as well as I do, you and I have our legendary animosity. I'm worried about what my friends will think of you."

"Is that what you were worried about? Joey, you know as well as I do, Ryou will be nice for Bakura, Tristan and Duke will probably be making out, as well as Anzu and Mai, and Marik and Malik will probably try to fit a quickie in before school. And if you really want to know, I think Yugi suspected about you and I the whole time. And Yugi knows how to work with Yami."

The puppy shivered.

"Don't worry about it."

Those glorious golden eyes looked up at me.

My hand cupped his face. My thumb stroked his face gently.

"I suppose, even if they don't approve of you, I still love you," he sighed, leaning into the touch.

"Thanks--I guess--and I love you, too."

He arched up, and kissed me. While I kissed him back, Joey slid his hands up through the circle of my arms.

I dragged my lips away to explore the perfect, peach colored skin of Joey's neck.

He eep!-ed when I hit a spot directly halfway between his head and his collarbone. Lightly sucking on the spot, I had to hold his head up, he was resisting hard.

I nipped him there, and pausing for a moment, I saw his eyes roll back in his head a little. A dreamy smile spread across his face at the same time, and his head didn't quite drop, it sort of just cocked to the side, most of his awareness gone.

I smiled on his neck. Finishing up the job, I was proud of the bluish-purple mark I left on my boyfriend. Apparently he was happy with it, too.

That is, until I whispered in his ear he should have worn a turtleneck today.

He snapped out of his dreamy state.

"Seto Kaiba...I swear...if I didn't love you so much...you would be _so_ dead."

"Take a chill pill. There should be some in the compartment next to you."

He reached over and pulled out a box.

"What's this?" he accused, rosy cheeked.

I gave him a guilty smile.

Opening it, he smiled back at me.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

I nodded slightly.

A black collar, accented with red (A/N: naturally), with a gold circular dog tag. I had it inscribed on the side that would touch his chest with a red eyes black dragon. But on the side people would see, I had it inscribed like other dogs':

Name: Joey Wheeler

Breed: Golden Retriever

If found, please return to Seto Kaiba of KaibaCorp.

555-787-9588 (9)

"Well, your lightening of my mood worked. But you never have to get me anything. I like your lame sense of humor."

"Lame?" I said, sarcastic. "A direct shot to my ego? That hurt."

He laughed his pealing laugh.

"It's a shame, though," I sighed, frowning. "I really liked this collar..."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Fine, you win."

He slipped it around his neck.

I stole an innocent kiss right before the door opened.

"Come on, puppy. We'll be late for class."

**Joey POV**

Winking at me, Seto strolled into the building.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Roland."

The man turned around and looked at me, a twinkle in his eye.

"My pleasure, Mr. Wheeler."

"Just Joey. Mr. Wheeler is my dad."

"Okay, Joey. Well, it's nice to see Mr. Kaiba so much looser. He's always so mature, it's quite the relief to see he still has some growing up to do. You make him very happy, you know. And that in itself is an accomplishment. But you have class, so I'll see you 3 later."

"Thanks again, bye!"

I grabbed my messenger bag and he drove off.

I started into the building, only to be tackled by a tiny tricolor-haired teen.

"Joey! You're okay!"

"Hi, Yugi."

Yami came up behind me, grinning. "Sorry. He saw you and I couldn't stop him."

"I appreciate the effort. And yeah, Yug', I'm fine."

"Seto promised you'd be okay when he carried you out on Friday. He looked like he would've died if you did."

Right now, I could see that, but the thought of Seto gone from the Earth--even without me here to love him--was just too painful.

"Speaking of Seto, what's going on between you two?"

I blushed. Yugi grinned and Yami did a face palm.

I was saved by the bell, and we had to get to class.

Yugi dragged me into class. He sat in front of me, and I sat in front of Seto. We were watching a video on Greek mythology in class today, so I slid back into the seat next to him.

"Yugi is more than suspecting. He's ecstatic," I whispered to him.

I looked back at him, only to see Yug grinning like an idiot as he turned around.

"What did Yugi want?"

"Nothing. You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked suddenly.

"No...why would I be mad at you?" I tore my eyes away from the screen for a moment.

I looked over at him, and he kissed me, in front of the entire class. Fortunately, the only person who saw was Yugi.

I fought the urge to chase the imp out of the room. Luckily, Seto had intertwined our fingers and was lightly squeezing my hand.

Lunch, on the other hand, was different story.

**Seto POV**

To an outsider, Joey was pretty mellow. To Yugi, Yami and myself, he was about to blow. By the time the lunch bell rang, Joey took off, screaming, "YUGI MUTOU!" He really did look like my puppy.

Yugi eep!-ed in front of us, then took off, cackling maniacally.

Yami and I shared a panicked look, afraid Joey actually would hurt Yugi. Then we took off, trying to catch our boyfriends before someone caused some damage.

We caught up with both of them, Joey gaining on Yugi's tail.

"Good luck," I said to Yami.

"Thanks, man," he replied.

I tackled Joey from behind.

"Come on," I panted.

Dragging him off to the bathroom, I cleaned him up. "Really, Joey? Really now?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You know who to apologize to."

He looked away.

"I talked to Yugi, and I made a deal with him. Until you apologize, I'm not kissing you. At all."

His eyes grew before he narrowed them. "Please. You couldn't."

I glared at him. "Try me."

And he tried. I dodged his first 3 attempts, but he landed the last one.

I was used to the familiar pair of lips on mine, and it was extremely tough, trying not to kiss him back. I was really craving his sweet taste, so I sucked in and bit on my lip. He pulled away, his mouth a tight line.

"Sorry, Joey. You're absolutely adorable and I love you, but you need to apologize. He's your best friend."

"I know. But the chances of him listening to me are slim. What do you think he'll say when I'm all, 'I'm sorry for chasing you around, Yug. I knew you didn't mean any harm, and I overreacted. I just wanted to keep my private life quiet, is all.'"

"Probably something along the lines of 'Apology accepted, and I'm sorry, too, Joey. You know I'm a kid on the inside. But you have to understand, I'm not trying to out you and Seto; I was too happy for you,'" Yugi said, emerging from the stall behind Joey.

"Don't sweat it, Yug'."

They did their secret handshake, and right before Yugi left, he pushed Joey into me. Naturally, I caught his waist, and he was hanging from my neck.

We both blushed. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied. "We should probably get to class."

"Right."

But I stole another kiss before we went back to class.

"What? You weren't the only one who suffered through my deal with the short deviant."

He shook his head. "Much more dangerous than he looks."

Intertwining our hands once more, we finished up the school day.

**Joey POV**

As the final bell rang, I slid in the limo first. Seto was right behind me. We drove off pretty quickly, picking up Mokuba.

"Hey, Seto. Hey, Joey," he said at first, not thinking about what he said.

"Joey!" He grinned, tackling me.

"What is with everyone tackling me today?" I asked rhetorically.

"I know why I did it," Seto smirked, winking at me.

I blushed, rolling my eyes.

"What are you doing here, Joey?"

"Well, Mokuba, if you must know, I'll be staying with you guys for a while."

"Only if it's okay with you, Mokie. I wouldn't want my boyfriend in the Kaiba Mansion unless you want him there." He winked at me.

"Boyfriend?! And of course I want Joey around! He's a second older brother to me."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So have you two kissed yet?"

We both blushed.

"What about making out?"

My blush darkened.

"You guys have definitely done it, then."

My face was an inferno.

"Mokie, please! Stay out of mine and Joey's sex life."

I nearly fainted. "Seto!"

"Ah ha! So you guys _have_ done it."

That's when Seto realized he screwed up. "I meant love life!"

Mokuba cackled maniacally. I hid my face in embarrassment.

Luckily, the ride was over quickly. I was the first one out.

"See you later, Seto." I ran up to the room I stayed in the first night I arrived at Kaiba Mansion and slid down the wall.

Mokuba followed me in a minute later.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed in quite the rush earlier."

"I just don't want to face your brother later."

"Seto scares you?"

"No, I'm just scared he'll get upset and leave me. I'm walking a tight line as it is. You have to understand. My dad was drinking heavy one night when I was 3. He sent me to my room, and raped my mom. I heard the screams, they haunted me. One good thing came out it, my little sister, Serenity. My mom left me when I was 6, taking Serenity with her. My dad grew to miss them, and started drinking regularly when I was 12, and abusing me when I was 14."

"Wow. You really are perfect for Seto."

I smiled sadly.

"And I'm sorry. I'm not really used to my big brother dating anyone, especially since he inherited KaibaCorp. I like the thought of Seto being happy, mainly because it's you."

I smiled a little more. "That means a lot, Mokuba."

"Thanks. But I never understood why I couldn't keep him happy."

"Mokuba, you did keep him happy. You kept him going when I couldn't."

He looked up at me. "How did you keep going, Joey?"

I felt a dreamy smile spread across my face. "The thought of seeing your brother at school the next day. We used to fight all the time. But whenever he walked away, I'd smile to myself. I got to see him."

"You loved him...even then."

"Even then."

"So did you ever see Serenity again?"

"Yeah, I leave for New York every summer to see her. But this year, she's coming here. I was going to ask Seto when he got home later. You would like her a lot, she reminds me of everything good in the world, and my mom. I wish I could see my mom."

"She sounds nice."

I handed him the picture of her I carried around.

His eyes grew. Another Kaiba fell for another Wheeler.

"She's very pretty."

"She likes you."

He looked up at me, his hopeful eyes dark like his dad's, I'm sure.

"How...?"

"I give pretty accurate descriptions."

"When is she coming down?!"

"I don't know. I have to see if Seto thinks it's okay."

"Okay...I'm going to need hair gel!"

He ran out of the room.

I chuckled to myself.

"So will my sister be joining us at Kaiba Mansion with us this summer?" I asked the figure that was trying to come up silently behind me.

"From the way Mokuba is acting, I don't think I could say no."

"I think they'll be close. We Wheelers are charmers."

Seto grinned. "True."

It was quiet for a while.

"So is that really what happened to you, puppy?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately."

He wrapped an arm around me and I curled into his chest.

"I didn't really know my mom. You see, after she was raped by my dad, she wasn't totally sound upstairs. Serenity checked her institutionalized in Albany. My little sister stays in New York with my cousin."

"Life's been hard on you, too, eh, puppy?"

"Yeah. But I see her sometimes, every once in a while."

"When?"

"I see her in Serenity, I see her in my friends and Mokuba, too. But I see her most in you and me. She loved everything, and she only left to protect Serenity. I was a lost cause to her."

"No," he murmured. "She didn't think you were a lost cause. She knew your dad would need something to diffuse his anger and grief. But leaving you here wasn't the best idea."

"I'm kinda glad she left. I wouldn't have met the most amazing person ever."

"I could say the same about you. So Mokuba told you about Gobaruzo."

"How someone could hurt a dragon I'll never understand."

"It's the same way someone hurts a puppy. But no one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

"I trust you. Do you ever remember your parents?" I asked tentatively, knowing he was touchy on the subject.

"I do sometimes. Mokuba tries, but doesn't really, since he was so little. They were two of the greatest people in the world. You would've liked them a lot."

"I bet I would. I did see a picture of the four of you when you were 3. Your mom looks very kind, and she's absolutely gorgeous. You look a lot like her. And your dad seemed extremely nice, and Mokuba looks like him. They love you a lot, that much I can see. They love you, and I do, too."

He smiled, a mini smile.

"So, what shall I tell my baby sister? About 2 weeks after school lets out?"

"Sounds good. I just hope she likes it here."

"Oh, believe me. She'll like everything about Kaiba Mansion. Especially the 14-year-old frantically searching for hair gel." As if on queue, Mokuba shouted, "I found it!"

We snickered for a moment."Hopefully. Come along then, Joey."

"No thanks. Not really up to food."

Seto's eyebrows quirked.

"Do you have a fever?" he asked, placing a hand over my forehead.

"No. I feel fine," I lied brightly, enemy tears welling up in my eyes.

I knew Set was in pain when I was, so I tried pulling myself together. Instead, my traitor of a body shook. I was breaking down, and my emotional dam wasn't going to take much more.

"Joey..." And here comes the flood...

"My mother took the one girl who stuck everything out with me...my dad turned into a total bastard 4 years ago...3 years ago I met you and my entire world flips...I could never understand why you hated me so much then...and yet, I wanted you more than anything...11 years of tears that went unshed..." I was being absolutely pathetic, wallowing in self-pity as the tears of angst fell. I waited for him to say the words that would push me off the deep end: Joey...puppy...I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore...you're just too much to handle.

But he never said them. He just sat there, being soft and quiet. In fact, there was only one thing he did say to me.

"I'll do my best to make sure your dad will be the last person to hurt my Joey. If I'm the one who breaks your heart, let me know. I'll rip out mine and give it to you to keep."

Seto looked away from me for a moment. Turning back to me, he cradled my body to his chest.

"Joey. I'm right here if you need me."

I nodded.

We probably sat there for close to an hour, and I cried myself to sleep. I guess Seto noticed, because I woke up the next morning with him lying next to me.

**A/N: God, this was ANGSTY!! I'll have to go easy on the angst...  
**

**(9):** The number is 555-PUPY-LUV. Clever, eh?


	6. Day 5: Tuesday

**Day 5: Tuesday**

**Joey POV**

I leaned up on my elbow, looking him over. He seemed to be smiling.

"Thank you for being there for me, Seto. I owe you."

"Don't sweat it. Just being a boyfriend," he yawned sleepily.

"The best there is," I admitted.

"Stop making me want you and go get ready for school before I take what's mine," he threatened huskily, a hand curving the part he owned.

"Perhaps I'll take my time, then," I replied, just as husky.

"Go," he pushed. "Lunch is 30 minutes long after all."

"And you're 9 inches long."

He smiled. "Go," he repeated.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

Cleaning myself up and begrudgingly getting dressed, I came back to see Seto still asleep.

"Aren't you coming to school?"

"5 KaibaCorp conferences, meetings all day. Assignments for today done already," he groaned, trying to get in a few extra minutes.

"When did you have time to get that done?"

"I work fast."

"But why do I have to go to school?"

"Because you'd much rather be there than KaibaCorp, believe me. Or you can ask Mokuba."

"But I don't want to go to school if you won't be there! Everyone will be all lovey-dovey except for me. Because you decided it wasn't take-your-boyfriend-to-work day."

"Joey..."

"If you loved me, you'd let me come with you."

"I _do_ love you. That's why I don't want you there. KaibaCorp isn't the best place for a puppy like you."

"I'd probably stay in your office all day and do my homework for the week. You won't even know I'm there."

"Oh, I'll know you're there. Especially a certain 9 inches of me."

I felt the familiar blush creeping on my face. "Lunch is 30 minutes long."

"Fine. You can come. But you have to go with Mokuba in the limo."

"Is it because you're indecent?"

"Quite."

"Fine. But I expect you ready when I get back."

"I don't have to be at KaibaCorp until 11."

"Who said anything about KaibaCorp?" I whispered my innuendo.

He grinned, then pushed me off towards Mokuba.

"Come on, M, we should go," I called to the younger Kaiba.

"I'll have to get Serenity and the gang to call me that...M..."

I laughed. "Seriously, let's head out."

"So where's Seto?"

"He's going to KaibaCorp today."

Mokuba hissed.

"Is it really that bad?"

"I thought so. But I was 7 the last time I went there. You know, Joey, thanks."

"For what?"

"For being what Seto wants. You'd be surprised how many times I caught him just laying on his bed in fetal position cuddling a stuffed blue eyes white dragon. He practically screams 'I need someone to hold me and love me forever.'" I smiled to myself. I did the same thing with my Red Eyes.

As soon as Mokuba got out of the car, I thought over what he said about KaibaCorp.

I'm sure it wasn't as bad as they let on—it couldn't be.

**Seto POV**

Sleep is truly a wonderful thing as long as you don't think about the one person you wish you hadn't sent away. I mean, I wouldn't let Mokuba go in the limo alone, for I was overprotective of my little brother. He tells me for a fact I need to slack my grip a bit. And maybe someday _far_ from soon...no, not even then.

But sending Joey with him...

I wanted my puppy back with me.

Two fingers gently traced a double path down my spine. A surprised smile spread across my face.

Perfect timing.

"You're back?"

"I wasn't going to let Mr. Roland take me to school and leave you here all alone. Even if he was asked to do so by Mr. Kaiba," he murmured as he nuzzled my neck.

My eyes snapped open. I was in HUGE trouble.

Joey looked absolutely pleasant, but it didn't take a genius to realize I soon was going to lose some serious before-KaibaCorp making out session. Possibly more.

"Seto, why are you trying to get rid of me?" He asked, and the pleasure still there.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, puppy," I tried to explain.

He believed me mostly, but I couldn't mistake the pain and doubt dancing there in his beautiful golden brown eyes. So I did the only thing that worked so far.

I wrapped an arm around my sweet little puppy. "Really. I'll be the first to admit I have no experience in this department. But even I know the last thing I want is for you is to be in pain and adding more scars."

He sniffed.

"I mean, I'll do the best I can, of course I'll try, but there are some things at KaibaCorp even I can't save you from."

Nothing.

"I'm like this only because I love you."

Then life was squeezed out of me for a moment, the action followed with the most relaxed look I've ever seen on Joey's face as he crawled away from me.

"I'll be downstairs."

"Puppy," I called, but it fell on decidedly-deaf ears. He kept walking.

Sighing to myself, I swallowed my pride.

It was only 8:30 am, but I pulled myself together, getting ready to pull a few strings for the teen I loved so devastatingly much.

I pulled out my all time favorite KaibaCorp outfit: a black button down shirt, black slacks and my blue tie (same eye color as the Blue Eyes White Dragon).

Flicking out my cell phone, always within reach, I called my secretary, and our conversation was short.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba."

"Morning, Jordan. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, sir."

"I'm bringing a new face to KaibaCorp today. You two and Mokuba are the only ones allowed in and out of my office at any time."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, I should be good. Thanks."

"I'm going to need his name, sir."

"Joseph Wheeler, Jr. He answers to Joey." There was a pause.

"All right, sir, your boyfriend is in the system."

I smiled slyly to myself. They all would know before we got there.

I slipped on my tie as I came down the stairs. Joey was watching _Go, Diego, Go!_

I crept up behind him, my nose skimming the couch.

"Puppy!" I squealed with the voice of a 5 year old. He looked up, only finding me on top of him.

At least half a dozen emotions flew across his face before he settled on amused.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" he laughed.

"Only the Easter Bunny," I jested, sitting up. He rolled his eyes with amusement and got to his knees before looking at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry."

A bright smile was graced by his face.

"I know you didn't mean any harm. Just trying to protect your oversensitive puppy."

"Thank you."

I turned to go, but he caught my arm. Giving him a quick glance, I couldn't miss the devious smile.

He leaned closer into my chest until they were touching. I blushed.

I peeked down at the blond mop.

He tilted his gaze up and our lips, the friends they were, met up again.

Our tongues danced, though the beat was familiar. Things were progressing very quickly. Hands were exploring skin, hair was run through, lips were bruised, hickeys were given, and clothes almost fell to the floor—

Before I pushed Joey away gently. He looked hurt again, but I pointed to the clock. 10:15.

"I have a lunch break..."

An anticipating smile reappeared on his face. After pulling my face in for a chaste kiss, he giggled as he ran up to my room.

I decidedly walked to the kitchen and drank my KaibaCorp-day cup of coffee.

Joey was standing by the door once I was done. He had slipped on a similar outfit to yesterday's, the only difference black slacks and a red tie. He had unbuttoned the sleeves and rolled them back, and his tie was looser. The dog tag glimmered a little. I couldn't help but stare, I knew the fan girls would be all over him.

"What? Too hot?"

I wiped some drool away. "Evidently." There indeed was a problem hiding in my pants.

"Oh! Sorry, Seto." He pressed his lips to mine for a moment. I groaned quietly.

"Not helping."

"Sorry. You look absolutely irresistible. I'm having a little trouble myself."

A very small smile popped on my face. "Come on," I nudged.

"You first." He winked at me.

"Another innuendo? My, what a horny puppy I seem to have taken in."

"You've taken me in more ways than one."

Even I had to crack a smile on that one.

"I'm leaving. With or without you."

"Please, I didn't struggle all this morning for you to just leave me."

I sighed. My feisty puppy.

He shrugged and walked to the limo. Naturally, I was close behind him.

**Joey POV**

He didn't say much, but then again, Seto really never said much to begin with.

"So you are okay with me coming, right?"

He looked up from his laptop for a moment.

"Of course," he affirmed. He looked a little confused by my nervous tone. But he looked back down. "Why are you so nervous, anyway?"

"I was thinking...maybe you didn't want me at KaibaCorp because I'd embarrass you..."

This time, he was undoubtedly confused, and stopped what he was working on.

"Why would you think that?"

"You're Seto Kaiba. There will probably be screaming fan girls outside the limo. You have an image to keep up."

"I don't care. My image won't suffer because of you; in fact they'll probably think I actually have a heart."

"Yeah, taking in an oversensitive, scruffy, worthless mutt."

"You aren't any of those things. If you were oversensitive, I couldn't play with you as much as I do. Besides, it took someone with a tough skin to deal with your dad the way you did. The only thing about you that's even remotely oversensitive is your skin. Every time I touch you, you shiver. Scruffy? You're not highly prissy or shiny, but not scruffy. You're absolutely perfect the way you are. And worthless? Joey, the last thing you are is worthless."

"But how do you know?" I whispered.

"I'm a CEO. I have to learn from my mistakes. I dated 3 guys in the past who were worthless. I know worthless when I see it. And you...you're lovely and amazing. Most definitely. Not worthless."

I smiled a little and pecked his cheek.

"You say I'm the one who made you look like you had a heart. You didn't need me to show that," I revealed pointedly.

A light blush spread on his face. Taking my hand in his, our fingers locked.

Arriving at KaibaCorp a moment later, Seto reached for the door, only to say, "Stay close and smile a little."

I nodded, and we crouched our way through paparazzo. I followed his advice, smiling enough for anyone to notice I wasn't totally uncomfortable.

At some point, we made it through the doors. They waited on the other side, still flashing pictures.

Seto started tugging me toward the elevator.

"Come on, we have to hurry," he explained, almost breathless.

I began to ask why when I heard the excited female screams.

Fan girls.

We practically sprinted in the lobby, people staring, but neither of us took notice.

I looked back only once.

"THERE THEY ARE!! SETO KAIBA AND HIS NEW BOYFRIEND, JOEY!!"

Suddenly the screams were louder.

Finally, we reached the elevator, a tad breathless.

"You...alright?"

"Yeah...are you?"

"Yes, because I'm a little more used to outrunning them."

"How long do you think we have?"

"About an hour. The elevator only holds so many people, and they can only get so high. Afterwards, they all take the stairs."

"Oh. How did they know who I am?"

"Good news travels fast. Additionally, my secretary, Jordan, is a bit of a gossip. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire building knows."

"Really? Wow."

He looked up suddenly.

"Get ready for round two," he muttered.

I squeezed his hand as the door slid open.

We were met by a petite Hispanic woman, about 25.

She had her black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Joey, this is my se—"

She held out her hand, a grin across her face. "I'm Jordan. Jordan Devian."

I took her hand. "I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler."

I received a knowing smile. "I know. I wonder..."

Her smile turned giddy, and she and I did the secret handshake Yugi and I came up with when he won.

"Watching Duelist Kingdom from behind the sidelines?"

She nodded. "I learn quick. That's why your boyfriend hired me."

Said boyfriend rolled his eyes. "I hired you because you scare everyone in place when I can't. In addition to keeping me updated."

She shrugged. "I do my job. Well, it was lovely meeting you, Joey, but I have to get back to work."

"Oh. I'll see you around, then."

Seto led me to his office. It was pretty quiet, except for an occasion peep of a good morning from a co-worker.

His office was large and really nice. The wall behind his desk was a window, clear and clean.

Seto sat down, and I leaned on the front edge of his desk.

His stare burned through my back, and I sighed.

"You're not going to let me get anything done, are you?"

I gazed back at him innocently. "I can go and do my homework somewhere if you need to get something done. I understand."

He whimpered slightly. "No...now that I know you're here I want to keep you here."

"Then I'll just watch the fan girls from over here. It's the only safe distance."

"Okay. I'm working."

About 15 minutes later, Seto was called away to a meeting.

"I'll get through this as soon as possible," he promised.

"No, take your time. It's not like I'll get bored."

"Give me 20 minutes."

"Really, I'll be fine. I knew you had meetings all day when I begged to tag along. Now go be a CEO," I reminded him, pecking him once on the cheek.

He pouted a tiny bit. Rolling my eyes, I touched my lips to his.

Enjoying that he gotten what he wanted, Seto threw himself—and his tongue—into the kiss with more enthusiasm than was required.

"Seto," I moaned-whispered on his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Meee...ting?"

"Later," he nearly ordered.

I pushed him away. All of my self-control and resistance went into that tiny gesture, but it got my point across.

"Go," I mouthed, having some trouble finding my voice.

He held my shoulders, and the cobalt blues searched in my brownish gold.

He found whatever he was looking for, evidently.

He pulled me forward and left a feather light kiss on my forehead. Dropping his hold, he turned on his heel and left without another word.

I could've sworn I saw a smile on his face.

**Seto POV**

Walking down the hallway, the smile slid from my face.

Board meetings.

All the people in the conference room were talking quietly and nervously. They all knew how much I hated meetings, especially if presentations for ideas were high up on the scale of crapiness.

The room went dead silent when I walked in.

"Morning, gentlemen. And lady. I apologize about my lack of punctuality, as you know is extremely it is valued highly here. There was a matter that needed my full and immediate attention. I hope it doesn't change how you see me."

Not a peep from anyone.

"Shall we, then?" Duelist Kingdom had been a huge success, so everyone was excited to do it again. Yugi and Yami, being the winners last time (They shared a body back then), were mandatory at almost every tournament now, as well as myself, each a King of Games. Naturally, his posse was invited, and I would drag Joey in by his ears if need be.

The meeting ended quickly, and I was out of there after about 20 minutes.

I crept into my office and closed the door behind me, only to see Joey sitting there, working hard. Now I see what Mokuba means.

I tiptoed over to him and leaned against the glass, quiet as a mouse. "And that completes today's work," he muttered, still not having looked up.

I was about to say something.

"So, Seto, how did the meeting go?" he asked, amused, still stacking and paper clipping different assignments.

"How...?"

"Puppies apparently can sense when dragons are around. They also have exceptional hearing." He finally peered up at me.

Eyes amused and slightly mocking, he looked more like me than he did himself.

"You're in my spot, you know."

A raised eyebrow was his preliminary response. "And what do you plan to about it?"

"This," I replied, Joey protesting lividly as I uprooted him from the chair bridal-style before sitting down, still holding him.

"What have you been up to?" I asked as I settled back in.

"Nothing, just school stuff. I'm pretty much done now. Just some Physics."

"I could teach you Physics. Newton's 3rd law: every action has an equal and opposite reaction."

He leaned into me. "I think I need an example," he murmured, his voice breathy and full of need.

My face split in a smile, relatively medium sized, right before he reacquainted our lips.

So for his action, I reacted equally but not quite opposing.

We were really getting into it when the phone rang again for me. Joey's mouth became taut, and I knew I was in trouble when I got back. My eyes were apologetic. His were filled with fire, and he mouthed, "You owe me," quite viciously.

I was out of there quickly.

The board members were decidedly smart enough to cancel all the meetings for the rest of the day. That meeting, in fact, lasted a good minute and 30 seconds, the second shortest on record. The meeting when I fired the Big 5 only lasted a good 15 seconds.

I arrived back to see Joey lying provocatively transversely on my desk. I practically melted at the sight.

"Lunch is 30 minutes," he murmured seductively. I closed the door and it locked automatically.

I broke out in a grin. "I know," I retorted as I preyed on his soft lips.


	7. Day 6: Wednesday

**JWEC: **This one's a shorter one, but I really like it.

**Summary:** Kaiba takes Joey in for a week after he finds Joey injured at school.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then these wouldn't exactly be fanfics, would they?

**Warning:** Slash, child abuse (mild) mentions and a few things you weren't expecting.

**Pairing:** Joey x Seto, naturally

**Day 6: Wednesday**

**Joey POV**

I really had changed the face of KaibaCorp. A happier Seto meant the employees enjoyed their jobs a whole lot more. Jordan always called me when Seto was about to lose it, and I would typically be able to get him under workable conditions through the phone. Not to mention, people are typically much better to be around after they get laid.

I was bored today. Seto and I made a deal that I wouldn't have to go to school when he wasn't coming so I wouldn't feel too out of place with my entire group of accepting, lovey-dovey friends. I loved them to death, but even I get sick of watching them suck face all the time. I really didn't feel up to going to KaibaCorp today. Ever since I left yesterday, I've been feeling kind of…off.

I wandered around for a while. I had never been up any higher than the second floor. I basically knew my way around, so I wasn't in any danger of getting lost. I made it up into a small dark room labeled "Storage". I took a peek around, finding a few photo albums and boxes. I decided I probably shouldn't look in out of fear of what I'll find. However, those photo albums just screamed look at me, so I grabbed the first four sitting there and wandered back to what was my room. I cracked open the first one, which was a little dusty.

It was Seto's parents' wedding album. Just as I suspected, Seto inherited his mother's features. Mokuba was a perfect blend of the two of them. However, neither of them had the bright blue eyes Seto had burned me with so many times. I turned the page to see Seto's mom getting her dress tailored by none other than my own mom. They both had huge smiles on their faces in the next picture, hugging and laughing like schoolgirls.

"Mom," I called out softly, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. I traced her smiling face. She was just as pretty as I remembered. We shared the same hair and eyes. I definitely looked like her—long eyelashes and all.

A few pages later, I saw my mom blushing as she caught the bouquet. Mr. Kaiba had his arms around his new bride, kind of the way Seto sneaks up on me and hugs me close to him. I kept turning. All in all, it had an overall effect of happiness. When I came to the end, though, I found pictures of what appeared to be from a senior prom. Seto's mom was with…my mom?! I wasn't sure what to say to that. My best guess was that they ended up going with each other from a lack of dates. Standing side by side, I looked to see an eerie mirror version of Seto and myself. Our postures were even the same, for crying out loud!

I shook my head and decided to return these before I felt too much weirder. I walked out of the room when a paper slid out. I figured I'd just get it on the way back. After I slammed them back into place, I picked up the paper. There was a picture paper clipped together. I took it into Seto's secret place. It had a small fireplace, a comfortable loveseat and a fluffy rug. I'd found it on Friday after checking up on Seto again. He wasn't in his office, but there was a small bookcase with a door handle that was cracked slightly. I was curious, so I peeked inside and found all of this. I nearly fell asleep on the rug. The fire was roaring, so I sat in front of the fireplace. It was from my mother to Seto's mom.

_Emily—_

_I know the thought of moving away from your best friend is difficult. It's not easy for me, either. John's new job will give us a new perspective on life. Just like we promised in 6__th__ grade, I'll still come and visit you, John and Seto. I'll even bring Joey along; he'd like seeing his little best friend. Yes, I have noticed how close those two are. They'll be really close friends, or maybe end up falling in love with each other. Joey cried for a long time when I told him we were moving. I'm sure Seto didn't take it too well, either._

_Nonetheless, I told him he'd see Seto again if he tried hard enough, he would get a chance to return to him, just like you told me. I know Seto gets comfortable in one spot, so Joey will probably come to him. But I'll miss you sorely, my dearest friend._

_Goodbye for now—but not forever,_

_Natasha_

Attached was a picture of 3-year-old Seto and I dressed up for Halloween. He had his arm around my shoulder and we both wore monstrously large grins.

As the gods would have it, I was a puppy and he was a dragon. Can't cut a guy a break.

Moments later, a cellular device vibrated in my pocket. Seto will never cease to amaze me. I always have great bars no matter wherever I go. Looking at the caller ID, I smiled.

"You rang for me?"

"Yeah, I was worried about you. Are you still feeling 'off'?"

I hesitated, thinking about the pictures. "Not as much as before."

"Okay. To be on the safe side, though, you should talk to the house doctor."

"Seto…"

"It'll ease my conscience. I'd feel better keeping you around with a slightly annoyed physician than losing you because you wouldn't do this."

"Way to guilt me into it."

"Puppy…"

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll have him take a look."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Let's hope so." There was a slight chuckle from his side of the line.

"I love you. God, it feels good to say that."

"Not as nice as it is to hear it. I love you, too."

And with that, the line went dead. I sighed and got off my butt to go see the doctor.

He asked me a few questions about my mood, if it had been swinging. I'd had my mood swings, but every teenager does. He asked about my cravings for food. Again, nothing weirder than usual. I had thrown up a little, but KaibaCorp made almost everyone sick. He sighed, gave me a box, and patted me on the shoulder as he left.

A pregnancy test?

**JWEC:** Surprise!!


	8. Epilogue: Day 7: Thursday

**JWEC:** To my faithful readers…reader…thanks for sticking by me, especially after I sprang that last little surprise on you. This is another mini-chapter.

**Summary:** Kaiba takes Joey in for a week after he finds Joey injured at school.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, then these wouldn't exactly be fanfics, would they?

**Warning:** Slash and a few things you weren't expecting.

**Pairing: **Joey x Seto, naturally

**Day 7: Thursday**

**Seto POV**

Joey called me suddenly, saying he and the doctor wanted to talk to me urgently.

I told Jordan I was clear for the rest of the day. But my panicking tone silenced her questions.

I had driven to work that day, so I sped off in my Astor Martin One-77 (10). It's a little ostentatious, but that was just my personality. I caught Taylor gawking once with Joey. The cone head was just admiring, while my puppy was leaning rather seductively against the hood. I shooed them both away, but it was hard to get the image of Joey and the Blue Eyes detailed on the front out of my mind.

I was, for all literary purposes, flying over the highways. To anyone watching, I was a blur, disregarding the speed limit. I threw my keys to Roland, who I could swear was grinning slightly. I ran inside, knowing my puppy wasn't in any real danger. Like he said, I'm a hopeless closet romantic.

The doctor gave me a serious look, while Joey gave me a subdued smile. He looked like he had been crying a little. My concern grew.

"Joey…?" I opened out my arms slightly, enough to let him in. He fell in like he belonged there.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment. Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Wheeler–" Joey grimaced at the use of his father's name "requested that he share the news. However, I will be waiting to talk to you both outside." With that, the man left, leaving Joey twitching slightly. His gaze cast downward. I was tempted to tilt his head up and kiss him senseless, but he probably wouldn't be too pleased with me when I made his cheeks redden to that delicious strawberry color. Instead, I kissed his forehead, and he sighed softly, looking up at me with worried puppy eyes.

"What is it, Joey? You know you can tell me," I cooed, nuzzling his head adorably. Ra, he had really changed me. It was almost…out of character. (11) However, it worked, as he relaxed a lot.

"Well…I don't know how to tell you this, Seto…it appears that an advance in human biology has occurred. The doctor thinks I might be…" he mumbled off unintelligibly.

"What was that last part?" I asked innocently. At this he growled, something I hadn't heard in a while...

"I'm pregnant, dammit!" I blanched. Oh. Dear. RA.

"Wha…? You're a guy!" I sputtered.

He rolled his eyes. "You of all people should know I'm a guy."

I continued to stammer. "But…but…"

He continued to smile slightly. "I know, I'm surprised, too."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

He finally looked away. "I don't know…we're still in high school…"

"Do you want to…you know…?" He turned back to me, livid.

"I _refuse_ to kill this baby. My sister was almost aborted, so don't even consider it. Ever." his voice wasn't raised at all, but he could probably scare the yamis and myself into therapy. I tried to say something, but I was cut off. "Consider the idea and your hand will suddenly become your closest friend for a _very_ long time."

"I'm sorry for suggesting it," I tried to apologize. Deep in my mind, though, I was reasoning with my libido that the badass Joey wasn't a turn-on.

Just then, the doctor came back in. "Mr. Kaiba, could I speak with your boyfriend for a moment?" Inside, the phrase _your boyfriend_ made my heart flutter. I nodded and left without a word, my eyes flickering back to Joey's slightly worried face.

I was left to my own thoughts. A little Kaiba wandering around here? I mean, on one hand, it's another person that's put in danger because of me. Joey and I were still in high school, and as he's pointed out these past few days, I'm bound to blow a gasket with all the stress I'm under now.

Sure, it would be rough on the three of us, but Mokuba and Joey adored kids. If they can like them, I can get used to them, too. Besides, I'd see a side of Joey I'd never get to see otherwise. Finances wouldn't be a problem, and it would be kind of fun to have someone else around the house.

A baby…

Joey and the doctor called me back in. Joey was glaring daggers at the man, and he properly looked awkward. Once again, Joey slipped on the mask of deceptive cheery.

"Seto, dear," he chirped. I winced slightly. I may be a bit thickheaded and dense when it comes to emotions, but I learned quickly with Joey.

"The doctor has something he'd like to say." With that, his gaze shifted to the poor man who angered my puppy.

"Yes, well," the man found his voice, finally, "it seems there has been a false impression of what happened. You see, Mr. Kaiba, I gave Joey a pregnancy test not under the notion he himself would have taken it, but given it to his younger sister." I turned the full power of my glare.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Mr. Wheeler is indeed not pregnant. The test was a fluke, I suppose. I'm very sorry for all the grief this may have caused."

My gaze refocused on Joey. He looked deadpan, reminding me of myself before he reanimated me.

"Thank you. You can go." The man cautiously sped out, hoping not to lose his job, I presume.

It was quiet between us at first before he got up and left. I gave him a moment before following him out. I watched as he hiked up the stairs, downtrodden and shattered. After contemplating what to do, I followed him up the stairs. I heard a single sniff and knew exactly where to go.

I found him in my secret room, not even Mokuba knew about it. Only a single maid, Joey and I knew. He sat in the front of the fire, several silver tracks lining his cheeks from his eyes shimmered. The golden glow of the fire reflected beautifully of his face. I was silent as I crept over to him.

Sitting down without a sound, I was at a loss. Torn between giving him his space and comforting him. His head dropped, and I was suddenly unbidden. I cradled him to my chest, burying my face on his smooth neck. Mmm...honey and strawberry.

He leaned his head back against mine. "It's like a small part of me is gone," he murmured.

"I know. I was actually excited about being a dad. I'd get the family I never got to truly experience. Don't get me wrong; I wouldn't trade Mokuba in for anything. Sometimes, though, I wish I could have grown up like a normal kid."

"You and me both," he interjected.

"Maybe some day when we're older...we can revisit the idea, okay?"

He nodded. "I can live with that, I guess. Now that I think about it, I think I was on the brain track that if we had a baby, you'd stay with me over picking one of your fan girls."

I pulled away to look at him. "I would never leave you for one of them. Haven't we talked about how perfect you are for me?"

"Yes," he admitted. "It's just...sometimes I wonder..."

"Think of it like this. I tell you why you are absolutely spectacular, especially in my eyes. I tell you why I love you. Do you really think I would lie to you or anyone else out of pity? I'm really not that nice. Or mean, how ever you'd like to think about it," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked; he stifled a giggle but failed to keep the mirth out of his eyes. "That was almost sweet."

"And not to sound insensitive, but you not getting pregnant is actually a good thing. I get to practice with you," I purred, nipping the pink-gold skin.

He smiled contentedly. "You may be a horny bastard, but you're **_my_** horny bastard of a dragon."

I growled, letting my hands wandering as a premonition as to what was coming up. "My puppy. **_Mine_**."

"You're mine, too. Don't forget that."

I shrugged, feeling that Joey wouldn't be walking in the morning. "As long as you don't forget you're mine." Appropriately, I yanked him up bridal-style and carried him into my room.

KatsuyaXSeto/JouXSeto/JounochiXSeto/JounoXSeth/JoeyXSeto/BrownEyesXBlueEyes/REBDXBEWD/Puppyshipping/3/LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA/Textbreak/Scenechange/:D

"Honestly," Mokuba said later, "can you two _not _fuck like bunnies?"

"Mokie! Language!" I yelled, turning red. I wasn't nearly as red as the boy beside me, though. He started to get up before I gently pulled him back down on me. I whispered a single word into his ear, and he grinned at me before I kissed it right off his face.

The word "practice" hung in the air.


End file.
